You Already Take Me There
by PyroQueenOfFire
Summary: Rose and Norah Singer are fallen angels in human form, that were born to Bobby and his first wife. They were brought up with Sam and Dean, and now that Dean is back from Hell, they have to ready themselves for war...and for finally letting love in.
1. It All Starts With Death and Deception

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**In order to vent about Season Four, I've started writing an alternate version with two new characters.**

**Sam and Dean deserve some loving, so they're gonna get it.**

**You'll get Rose and Norah's background as the story progresses.**

**So for now, try to accept them.**

****

It wasn't the time for this—it couldn't be the time for this. In all of the years that they'd been a team; in all of the years that they'd been close and they'd helped each other; in all of the times that they made decisions that defined the relationships they had with each other, nothing could have _ever_ prepared Rose and Norah for what they were about to say to Dean in his final minutes.

"We're not human." Norah said slowly.

Sam turned to look at her. What was that? Had Norah just said that they weren't human? This coming from the girl he used to get chased by when they were 10. This coming from the girl that used to call him Super Nerd and flirt with him constantly. Norah was Sam's first love, but he'd never made a move for her because she was his business partner, and she'd made him understand long ago that their relationship would stay purely business.

"What do you mean, not human?" Sam asked her.

Rose walked into the room wringing her hands. "We're…well over the years Norah and I have just called ourselves, 'The Fallen'."

Dean looked at her. "And what the Hell is that supposed to mean, Rose?"

Rose bit her lip as she noted the anger in Dean's voice. He was looking at her like they'd never met before, and it was almost like they hadn't. She was no longer young woman who had told him that she loved him, and been told that he was not the kind of man that could settle down. She was no longer the young woman that he told everything to, because the trust was about to be tested.

"We're fallen angels." Rose said. "I know it sounds ridiculous, Dean, but it's true. There's this huge master plan going down and we're going to get called in to do battle soon, and you have to know before you go."

"This is bullshit." Dean told her, throwing up his hands. "I can't believe that I have less than 10 minutes to live, and you're telling me that you and Norah are angels, Rose! What the Hell is wrong with you? The joke's not funny!"

"It's not a joke, Dean." Norah protested. "Come on, would we lie to you?"

Sam shrugged. "Apparently you've been lying since we met."

"They're not lying." Ruby said as she waltzed into the room.

Norah took Sam's hand and he let her. Norah was aware enough to know how Sam felt about her, but she was too scared to pursue him. Sam Winchester was a diamond in the rough, and he wasn't her diamond to have. He was the man she was supposed to protect, and she was a 'Fallen'…she couldn't become romantically attached to him like Rose had become to Dean.

"What are you talking about, Ruby?" Sam asked her.

"That's not Ruby, Sammy—that's Lilith." Norah told him, and stepped in between him and Lilith. "What the Hell do you want, Lilith?"

"She wants Dean." Rose said, walking up to Dean and taking a deep breath.

"And I'm going to get him." Lilith replied.

Norah laughed. "No you're not."

Norah held up her hand to exercise her angelic powers, and Sam and Dean watched in astonishment as Rose raised her hand too. Lilith laughed a little, her hair blowing a bit and then she raised her own hand and sent Rose, Norah and Sam up against a wall before pinning Dean to a table.

"You are one right, ugly bitch." Dean said, and then he looked at Rose and smiled sadly. "And I should have believed you, Rosie…you glow—you're beautiful."

Rose smiled sadly and nodded, knowing that Dean was referring to his most recent 'gift'. He'd been seeing demons in their true form, and now he was seeing her and Norah before he was taken from them.

"I love the feeling of your pain." Lilith said as tears started to spill out of Rose's eyes and Norah struggled to be free of Lilith's hold. "Hello, Sam."

Norah watched as Lilith kissed Sam softly, holding onto his face, and didn't know what the pang in her heart was all about. She didn't love Sam—she couldn't.

_Don't get attached, Norah_. She chided herself mentally. _Stay unattached._

"So is this your master plan? Killing us all? Dragging my soul to Hell? Then what?" Dean asked.

Lilith rolled her eyes. "Humans are so demanding and boring."

Rose shook her head and told Lilith to stop as she went to the door, but Lilith just winked at her and then let in the Hell Hounds. Norah, Sam and Rose watched as Dean was torn apart in front of them, and then resisted Lilith's power as she tried to fry them with her white light. Sam came at her with the knife but she left Ruby's body, and Rose knelt down next to Dean's body and stroked his hair.

"Rosie…Sweetie…you couldn't have stopped it." Norah told her sister, kneeling down next to her and rubbing her back with her hand.

Sam looked over at Dean's body on the floor and slowly made his way over to it, dropping down to the floor, tears streaming down his face. His brother was dead, and Lilith had gotten away—not to mention his two best childhood friends had just told him their deepest secret.

"I love you." Rose whispered to Dean's dead body as Sam picked up Dean's body a little and cried as he cradled his dead brother's head.

Norah went to hold Sam, letting him bury his head into her and stroking his hair with one hand while she held Rose's hand with the other. The three of them sat there a little and cried before Norah and Rose both found someone talking into their heads.

_We need to meet_. The voice told them.

They both looked at each other and nodded—first they had to take care of Dean.


	2. Angels Always Ruin Moments

"What do you think he wants?" Rose asked Norah, pulling her hair back.

Norah shrugged. "I don't know, Rosie. I really don't know."

Rose nodded. "Why now? It hasn't started yet—Dean's only been dead a month and he's still holding out."

"Do you think he'll hold forever, Rosie? Do you believe that he can?" Norah asked her, looking her older sister in the eye.

"I'd like to think he can hold out like John held out." Rose replied. "So let me keep that hope, all right?"

"All right." Norah told her with a nod. "Now we need to make this meeting short because I don't trust Ruby alone with Sam."

Rose nodded. "I agree with you—she's up to something."

"Cas isn't going to be happy with us for helping Sam along." Norah said with a sigh. "At least he shouldn't be _too_ pissed off about us keeping him from Ruby."

"Well…it's only a matter of time before demon blood crosses her mind." Rose told her with a dismal shrug. "And what's with her new, skanky brunette body?"

Norah laughed. "I couldn't begin to tell you."

"We've got a problem." Castiel said.

Norah and Rose both turned to him, and the human part of them wanted to hug him. They knew Castiel from their angel days, and so they knew that he was as stoic as any angel could be. Growing up human, Rose and Norah knew they had emotions that they did share sometimes, but they knew that they had to keep them close to the vest sometimes.

"What kind of problem?" Rose asked. "Dean's holding out."

Norah nodded. "So unless Lilith has found some other righteous man to use, then…then I have no idea what to tell you, Cas."

Castiel looked at them hard. "Do you really believe that he won't crack? Alastair is very persuasive."

Rose bit her lip. "Alastair, eh? Lilith is definitely using her best."

"Then why don't you pull him out, Cas? It's been done before." Norah told him.

"Because pulling people out of Hell isn't an easy task." Castiel replied. "If it comes down to that being the only option, then we will fight hard to get him out of there and back up here."

"And what if you're too late?" Rose asked him. "What if you decide to pull him out when it's already too late and he has broken the first seal?"

Castiel looked her in the eye. "We won't be too late."

****

Sam smiled up at Norah as she entered the motel room with Rose and food. Ruby wasn't as happy to see them, but Ruby also knew that Rose and Norah were on to her. What she didn't know, was what Norah and Rose were yet.

"I thought about pie, but Rose couldn't decide." Norah said.

Rose rolled her eyes and laughed. "Maybe you could have helped to make a decision, Norah."

Norah shrugged. "Whatever…so…she's here too? I'm afraid we didn't bring you anything."

"We brought fries…but they're all salty and delicious. Oh right…demons can't have salt. Guess you'll just have to watch us eat them then." Rose said with a smile on her face.

Ruby and Rose stared at each other, and Sam and Norah picked up on the animosity. Norah recognized it because she and Anna had once had that kind of hostility and hatred for each other, and now it was Rose's turn to feel it for a demon. Norah rested her hand on Rose's, and Rose broke the stare with Ruby and smiled at Sam.

"We figured you'd love a sandwich, so we stopped at a diner and got some food to go." Rose told him with a smile. "You're going to need your strength for the training we have set up for tonight."

"Rubes? You're not invited." Norah said.

Ruby scoffed. "You know what you need to do with him in order to make him stronger."

"Butt out or I'll make you butt out." Rose told her sharply. "This is not your place—you are not part of this family."

"Oh, and you are?" Ruby asked her.

Rose stood up with a fork and Norah stood up too.

"Where were you when Sam had the flu for a week? What about when he had the chicken pox? Or when Dean broke his leg? Or how about when Sam got a full ride into Stanford? Or when Dean killed his first demon in a solo hunt? You weren't there, Rubes—so back off. We appreciate the concern for the coming battle, but we are well-equipped to train Sam without _any_ of your help." Norah told her forcefully.

"The three of us are good on our own." Sam said, looking at Ruby. "You can go now."

Ruby was going to protest, but she left the room and Rose smiled a little at Sam. She was quite aware that Sam was in love with Norah—in fact she was the only one he'd confided in about his love for Norah. Norah kept her emotions closer to her vest than Rose did. Norah was afraid of putting Sam in danger, so she pretended that she didn't love him.

The look in Sam's eyes made Rose realize that Sam was touched by her forcefulness. Her speech had betrayed that she and Rose loved the Winchester brothers, and that made them part of the family—part of _his_ family. The four of them had always been together and taken care of each other, and they were still taking care of each other in Dean's absence.

"Eat up Super Nerd." Norah told Sam, tossing him a burger from the bag.

Rose laughed. "And don't even think about stealing my fries."

****

Rose dipped out to talk to Dean's grave while Sam and Norah worked on Sam's psychic powers on inanimate objects. Norah was starting to get fed up with Sam mentioning Ruby's name while they practiced, but she was trying to keep her cool. Rose smiled at Dean's grave sadly, and set a bouquet of flowers on it.

"They're lilies…my favorite flower." Rose added, shrugging a little. "But you know that cause that one time in eighth grade you gave them to me for a valentine—don't worry I'm not trying to be mushy."

For a moment Rose almost expected a spirit or something to tell her Dean was fine, but she knew where he was—and she knew what was happening to him. She took a deep breath and smiled at the grave and then sat on her knees and looked at the wooden cross.

"I miss you though, Dean…I'm trying to convince Cas to do everything he can for you—I'm trying to convince him that if we want to stop Lilith, we need you, and we need you up here." Rose said, and then she stood up. "We'll see each other again, Dean—I promise you that we will."

With that Rose nodded at the grave and headed back to the motel, walking as Norah rolled her eyes at Sam.

"Ruby says it works better on actual people." Sam complained softly.

"Well is Rubes here? No." Norah told him. "I think you need to concentrate on getting a handle on inanimate objects before we move on to people, Sammy. Yes, we'll need to try it out on real people, but before then, we're going to throw that lamp across the room with you mind…again."

Sam nodded. "All right, Norah."

Norah smiled at Sam briefly and then held out her hand. "Now give it a good flick of the wrist, Sammy."

Sam held his hand out too. "You know…our powers are different, so how do you know so much?"

"Years of fighting demons under the belt, Sammy." Norah told him. "Now focus and flick your wrist."

Sam knew that it was now or never since Rose was gone, and so he flicked his wrist the wrong way so Norah would have to come over and help him. She heaved a heavy sigh when the lamp didn't move, and came up behind him, placing her hand on his.

"Act like your hand is a gun, and your pointer and middle fingers are the barrel." Norah told him.

Sam nodded. "Why?"

"Because it looks cool." Norah said with a shrug, and wondered why she felt happy when Sam chuckled, his body moving against hers.

Sam turned to look at her as he moved his wrist and sent the lamp across the room, but Norah was too busy looking into Sam's eyes to stop the lamp from shattering this time. Norah smiled at Sam as he leaned in a little, and right when her brain was telling her to pull away from him, Rose walked in loudly.

"I dropped off more lilies…is there something going on in here?" Rose asked a smirk on her face.

"Careful—you haven't smirked since Dean died." Norah told her, her composure completely regained.

Sam was disappointed that Rose had walked in and ruined something, but he was more disappointed that Norah had waved the moment off like it was nothing. He'd never been able to get her to notice now, so what was the point in trying anymore? Every time he was rebuffed—but she'd leaned in a little too, hadn't she?

"Someone was too distracted by Geek Boy to save the lamp." Rose said. "I'm going to take a shower—someone better clean up the mess."


	3. Skanks, Seances and Lilies

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**So this story is for Kalli-kins (who first christened New Ruby aka Face Aids as Demon Skank), and I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it!**

**Without further ado, here is chapter three.**

****

Rose shook her head as Sam pleaded with her and so Sam heaved a heavy sigh and sat on the motel bed. Why was it so hard to convince Rose to do this for him? He needed her to help him out here. Why was she being so stubborn?

"I _hate_ her, Sammy! I mean I _loathe_ her entire existence!" Rose exclaimed, her fingers flexing.

Sam sighed. "I don't think angels are allowed to hate, Rosie."

Rose sent him a look. "Norah and I are _fallen_ angels, Sammy—that means I can hate and loathe as much as I want!"

"Come on, Rosie, please? Consider it as paying me back from me getting my ass kicked for you by Garrett Cliffton in the sixth grade." Sam told her with a shrug.

"You would pull that card _now_? _Now_ of all the times in the world?!" Rose asked him, raising her voice a little. "I didn't tell you to rescue Mr. Bear from him!"

"But I did, because you were like my sister and I loved ya." Sam reminded her.

Rose growled and then sighed. "Fine! I will take Demon Skank on a hunt so that you can…oh Holy Shit! You're totally going to make a move on Norah! Why didn't you just _tell_ me that, Sammy?"

Sam chuckled as Rose went from angry to pleased, in like 2.5 seconds. "Can you maybe not tell her that, Rosie?"

"You know, I may have my grace and really cool angel powers, but Norah is my little sister and I feel like it's my place to tell her." Rose said, winking to let him know she wouldn't tell. "You secret is safe with me—but if Ruby so much as tries to boss me around or even _touch_ me…I'm cutting off her head."

Sam raised an eyebrow as Rose shrugged. "What kind of angel are you?"

"I badass one." Rose replied and then grabbed her jacket. "Are you gonna call her or what? I don't have the skank's number."

Sam rolled his eyes and called Ruby up, giving her a place to meet Rose. Rose wished Sam luck and then headed out, Sam hurrying to light some candles, waiting for Norah to come back from getting food from the diner. This was going to work. She'd leaned in too, so it was worth a shot to make a romantic setting and tell her how he felt.

"I can do this." Sam told himself as he lit the candles and shook out his arms. "I can do this."

****

Norah raised an eyebrow as she came out of the diner to see Rose and Ruby actually _walking_ together on the sidewalk. She half expected Rose to trip Ruby or push her in front of a bus, but Rose seemed to actually be _talking_ to her.

"Where are you guys going?" Norah asked as Rose and Ruby neared her.

Rose shrugged. "Ruby needed my help on a hunt—demons just suck at this kind of stuff on their own."

Norah nodded. "Oh, I see. So…you sure you want to go on a hunt with Ruby and not, oh I dunno—me?"

"I think Rubes and I will be fine, Norah. It's been two and a half months since Dean died, and it's time for me to do a hunt on my own. Besides she only needs one of us, so it might as well be me. Sam like learning his powers from you better anyways." Rose said with a shrug. "I promise Ruby and I will be fine."

"All right, Sis." Norah told her and with a hug, she let Ruby and Rose run off and she went back to the motel.

It was weird for Norah to think that for a few days, she and Sam would be alone together. When Dean was around, the four of them did absolutely _everything_ together—90% of all of the hunts included. Plus with the almost kiss she thought had happened about a month and a half ago, she was feeling awkward when she knew she shouldn't.

"Sammy?" Norah asked, opening up the motel room door and seeing the candles.

"Hey, Norah." Sam told her with a smile.

"Oh my God…" Norah said, looking around the room as she set the bag of food down on the table. "You wanna do a séance?! That is so cool! What spirit are we calling?"

Sam opened his mouth to protest, but Norah looked so excited about the idea of doing a séance, that he didn't want to not do one with her. For a moment or two he hoped that she had been kidding and would see what he had been trying to do, but when Norah started flipping through a book of rituals, he realized that she really did think that he wanted to do a séance.

"Did you bring back cheeseburgers?" Sam asked Norah.

Norah nodded. "Of course I did. Hey—did you know that Rose is helping Rubes with a hunt? I just…I thought they 100% completely hated each other."

Sam shrugged. "Apparently their hatred and loathing for each other is just a front—Rose is still in pain over Dean's death."

"Of course she is—she's been in love with him for years." Norah said. "I mean I was surprised she still wanted to hunt with you guys when he turned her down when she admitted her feelings for him."

"Dean's not an open kind of guy when it comes to feelings." Sam agreed with a nod.

"Well feelings though wonderful, are overrated." Norah told him and Sam nodded slowly.

They definitely weren't going to talk about feelings. Sam definitely wasn't going to come clean. That almost kiss must have been all in his mind. He sighed a little and then helped her out to find a spell, but then the phone rang.

"Who is it?" Sam asked her.

Norah smiled a little. "It's Daddy."

****

"Daddy!" Rose exclaimed, hurrying over to hug him.

Bobby embraced his eldest and then smiled at her and stroked her hair. "How are you holding up, Rosie?"

Rose shrugged. "I'm fine, I promise, Daddy. How have you been?"

"I've been trying to stay in touch with Sam but he keeps changing his cell number." Bobby said with a sigh.

"Sammy's just…he's still not ready to be dealing with hunting and all of that after Dean." Norah said, coming into the room.

"There's my baby girl!" Bobby said, embracing Norah as she beamed and hugged him. "Now what's this about Sam?"

Norah shrugged. "He's really not taking this well, and I mean he shouldn't. Dean sold his soul to bring Sammy back to life, and so now Sammy's got that guilt to deal with and it's eating him up inside. We even tried to hold a séance to talk to Dean."

Rose raised an eyebrow. "What? That wouldn't even work because Dean's in Hell."

Norah rolled her eyes. "_I_ know that, Rose, but Sam was hurting. I came back to the motel room and there were candles everywhere, and Sam wanted to contact Dean. So I used my powers to make it look like Dean was telling Sam not to worry about him."

"You're totally positive that Sammy wanted to do a séance to contact Dean?" Rose asked her.

"Well what else would he want?" Norah asked her sister, putting her hands on her hips.

Rose held up her hands. "I have no idea."

Norah nodded and went to grab some juice out of the fridge while Rose and Bobby tried hard not to laugh and exchanged looks. They were both quite aware that Norah had misread Sam's signs, and though Bobby was quite fine with that, Rose wished that Norah wasn't shutting herself off so much.

"I noticed that there were fresh lilies on Dean's grave." Bobby said to change the subject.

"Every Thursday, Rose puts a bouquet of fresh lilies on Dean's grave and talks to him a little." Norah informed her father, and then sipped her orange juice. "Sometimes Sam and I tag along, but mostly we let her do it on her own.

"I just miss him." Rose told Bobby, shrugging a little. "I wish there was something I could do for him, but I can't. Why couldn't it have just been me?"

Rose headed out of the room and Norah sighed, Bobby shaking his head and running his hand down his face as he adjusted his baseball cap.

"She just isn't letting it go, is she?" Bobby asked Norah.

Norah shook her head. "If she'd have had it her way, she would have traded her soul for Sam that night instead. I have no idea what she and Dean argued about, but Dean was the one who went through with it. Life a demon would have made a deal with Rosie anyways—Lilith's plan is about Dean, and not about Rosie."

Bobby looked at Norah hard. "What exactly do you know about Lilith's plan, Norah?"

Norah shrugged. "About as much as you do, Daddy."

Norah hated lying to Bobby, but she and Rose had made a pact a long time ago not to tell Bobby about what they were or why they had been born as his daughters. The day they got their grace back and decided to stay with Bobby, was the day that they swore to keep the angel thing to themselves until Bobby needed to know—and he didn't need to know yet. The minute they knew there was something they could do, they would tell him…but not now.

"I'm hankering for some pizza." Rose said, poking her head into the room.

Bobby smiled. "I'll order some if you guys pick the movie this time."


	4. You Can't Hurry Love

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**To offset the cute, fluffy, angsty for a bit…this chapter is a little darker.**

**I really do love this story, so I hope you guys do too.**

**And for my Dean gals—I swear you will get him in this chapter.**

****

"_Please don't." The girl pleaded through tears._

_Dean reached over onto the table and picked up the razor that Alastair had always used to torture him, and he thought it over. Enough was enough—he didn't have to experience the pain of the torture anymore._

Rose stirred in her bed as the girl sobbed. She found herself dreaming the dream as if she _was_ the girl on the rack, and though Dean couldn't see her through the eyes of the girl, Rose could definitely see him.

"_Eventually the pain will stop." Dean told the girl as she sobbed._

_Rose looked up into Dean's eyes through the girls and she saw darkness. She wanted to talk through the girl and get to him, but all she could do was cry out as the razor in Dean's hand made a deep gash in the girl's side._

Norah shot out of bed as a scream could be heard coming from Rose, and Sam came bursting into the bedroom. When they stayed in motel rooms, Sam always slept on the couch or the floor so that Norah and Rose could have the beds. Rose started to cry as she squeezed her eyes shut, and Norah noticed first.

"She's bleeding!" Norah exclaimed.

Sam hurried over and pulled the covers off of her. "What the Hell is going on, Norah?"

Norah and Sam watched in horror as another gash was made in her. Rose let out another cry of pain, followed by a, "Please stop! You don't have to do this!"

"Norah!" Sam said harshly.

Norah grasped her sister's hand. "Rose and I were really high up on the angel food chain, Sammy. We each had a…special ability, I guess you could call it."

Sam nodded. "And Rose's is?"

"Rose has always been able to connect with people on a physical level. It was a lot different in heaven because we didn't have a human body to try and contain our spirit, so she could feel the pain, but she never physically showed it, you know?" Norah explained. "But we're human now…and she's experiencing torture of some kind."

"Is there anything we can do to help her?" Sam asked.

_Dean didn't get it—how could he like this? He was cutting into a weeping girl. What had she ever done to him? Then again she was in Hell. Maybe she had done something truly terrible. Killed her husband or something? This girl deserved to be punished. He hadn't deserved it. He'd saved his brother and for that he went to Hell. Well then…if he could give it back, he would._

"_Please…you can stop this. Don't let them break you." Rose said through the girl, surprised that she could._

"_Beg all you want…I'm not going to stop." Dean replied._

_Rose cried out as he sliced into her again, and soon found herself being carved up. She soon stopped pleading and found herself only whimpering, and Dean was enjoying it. He was enjoying it and it was time to pull him out—they were already too late._

"Look." Sam said, pointing to the disappearing wounds. "That lasted all of like a minute."

Rose shot up in the bed and looked blankly at the other wall. Norah climbed on the bed to hold her, and Rose found herself crying into her sister's shirt. Why did she have to experience it all like that? Why did she have to look into Dean's eyes like that? Why her? Why couldn't Norah have had that gift?

"What happened, Rosie?" Sam asked her.

"Nightmare." Rose replied. "And it's only just beginning."

****

Rose pulled her hair back and then sipped her coffee, looking up at Norah as Norah stared at her. Norah had been waiting for Rose to explain everything to her for the last few hours, but Rose seemed to be staying silent.

"What?" Rose asked, and then she took a sip of coffee.

"What the Hell happened to you?" Norah asked her point blank.

Rose shook her head and her eyes motioned to Sam, who was grabbing the keys to the Impala.

"I'm going to go and grab us some actual breakfast." Sam told them. "Be back in a flash."

"Be careful, Sammy." Norah said, and they smiled at each other but the second he was out the door, Norah turned to Rose. "So…spill."

"It started." Castiel informed them, showing up out of nowhere.

Norah looked at him. "What? It has seriously begun?"

Rose nodded. "Yeah…that nightmare? I was being tortured by Dean. Well, more like a soul down there was being tortured by him and I was experiencing it through her."

"Shit." Norah said, closing her eyes and running her fingers through her hair. "We have to get him out of Hell—he's the only one that can stop this now."

"We have to be delicate about all of this. If Dean comes back, then he's not going to tell Sammy, and come on—you think Sammy's gonna come clean about his psychic powers when Dean specifically told Sam _not_ to use them?" Rose asked.

Norah sighed. "You're right—they've always been stubborn and now the stakes are higher."

Castiel looked at them. "I'm going to pull him out, but it's not going to be easy."

"We'd help, but…we're kind of restricted by human bodies." Norah said. "Besides…I don't do that anymore."

"The only reason God doesn't have a death warrant out for you two is because he still needs you, and you've been willing to help from here." Castiel told them.

Norah nodded. "We're quite aware of that, Cas. Now please—we're wasting time."

Rose took Castiel's hand. "Please, Cas—get him out as soon as possible."

Castiel nodded at them and then was gone just as quickly as he had arrived and Norah smirked a little. Rose pushed her bangs out of her face and then turned to Norah, sipping her coffee again.

"What, Norah?" Rose asked.

"You still like him." Norah told her.

Rose scoffed. "I do not."

"Don't deny it—I do too. Is it just me, or is the vessel he chose simply to die for?" Norah asked Rose with a little giggle.

Rose smiled and shrugged. "It's okay…if you like sexy, I mean."

****

"He has been working on getting Dean out for like a month, Rosie." Norah complained. "I was much more efficient than this."

Rose smiled. "I know, Norah. Do you ever miss it?"

"Miss what?" Norah asked.

Rose shrugged. "Being in Heaven? I mean I miss being able to feel pain and suppress it—this human body doesn't let me do that. And you? You were like the commander and chief of the angel armies. You were the go to for orders, and your powers have always been more advanced than anyone's—I mean you trained Cas."

Norah shrugged with a smile. "I trained a lot of angels."

"You know…you never told me why you really tried to off Anna." Rose said, biting into a muffin that Sam had brought back.

"You're right." Norah told her. "But to be fair, you never told me why you were going to up and go all Lucifer on everyone's ass."

Rose nodded. "Well as you can see I changed my mind about that, now didn't I?"

Norah smiled. "And I'm glad that you did. Anna? Anna kept trying to thwart my authority. Sure, she was in a position of power, but I was her boss and she was disobeying me. Angels don't disobey me, Rosie. They were supposed to follow me—follow what God had to say. She started to doubt me, and I knew where it was going to go, so I acted before I asked."

"Understandable—Anna was a wild card." Rose said.

"To be fair, Rosie…so were you." Norah pointed out.

Rose shrugged. "I was kind of done feeling all of the pain that was being inflicted on the righteous, when it wasn't my fault they were hurting, you know? So…I snapped and decided to just take it all for my own…which is why God gave me the boot. I realized what I'd done wrong when Lucifer gave us back our grace though—I love humans."

"Ruby is going to take me out to practice on some real people." Sam announced, grabbing his jacket.

Norah gritted her teeth and then plastered a fake smile on her face. "Then I'm coming with you! It's about time we tried out your powers on a real demon possessed person!"

Rose kept her laugh at bay. "I'm going to go ahead and stay here."

Sam smiled a little. "It is Thursday."

"Yeah…I should go and put some fresh lilies on Dean's grave anyways." Rose told him.

Norah and Sam waved at Rose and headed off in the Impala, Rose smiling a little at how jealous Norah could get without realizing she was jealous. She went to the nearby flower shop to pick up a bouquet of lilies, and then headed out on a long walk to Dean's grave. They had all been staying near because Rose visited every week, and because Rose and Norah were aware of the possibility of Dean getting dragged out of Hell.

When Rose got to Dean's gravesite, she realized that the deed had been done. It looked like a bomb had gone off, and she knew that Castiel had dragged Dean out of Hell. She hurried over to the grave, dropping the lilies on the ground. Was Dean going to be getting out? Should she dig? She didn't have a shovel. Oh, silly her—she was an angel and she had powers to help her.

As she was laughing a little at herself for being so silly, Rose screamed as a hand shot up out of the grave. Instinctively she clawed at the grave, uncovering Dean's head and helping to drag him out of the grave. He was confused, but when she picked up the lilies, he had to smile a little at her—she was there because she had been coming to visit his grave.

"We should get you cleaned up. Oh my God! Do your knuckles hurt?" Rose asked, fawning over him a little.

He'd never truly appreciated it before, but Rose was a beautiful woman. He waved it off, but he felt something stir inside him when she ran her fingers over his throbbing knuckles. She looked up into his eyes and smiled before throwing her arms around him. The human contact was nice, and so Dean embraced her back, holding her close.

"I'm so glad you're back." Rose whispered, trying not to cry as she buried her face in his neck. "I've missed you so much."


	5. First Kisses and Stubborn Feelings

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**I apologize now for teasing you with Dean last chapter.**

**So, to make up for it—this has lots of Dean in it, and the romance is finally going to start building itself up.**

**Hope you still love it, Kalli-kins…even though I've been teasing you about my favorite scene!**

****

Rose had been rambling off how things had been with Dean gone. She'd mentioned that Norah and Rose had been trying to figure out how to get Dean out, but with restrictions in a human body, that was too difficult. She'd left out all of the bad stuff, and told Dean about the hunt she'd gone on, without mentioning Ruby.

"So life went on without me, huh?" Dean asked her.

Rose shrugged. "Well it had to—it didn't want to."

Dean smiled at her and then they neared a gas station and Rose made a face. She didn't like that it was deserted, but she followed Dean into the gas station and helped him to get inside. She let him loot it and handed him some bottled water before she looked around a bit more to make sure there were no demons around.

"So…I was really dead for 4 months?" Dean asked her.

Rose nodded. "And it was way too long to be without you. I mean I had to make pie jokes all by myself—Norah and Sammy just don't appreciate them like you do."

Dean smiled. "I bet they didn't. So why lilies? Those are your favorite flower, not mine."

"You're a man—you don't _have_ a favorite flower." Rose told him with a shrug. "Anyways…I couldn't visit your grave _completely_ empty handed."

Dean and Rose smiled at each other, but before they could say anything else to each other, weird things started to happen. Rose closed her eyes because Castiel was near, and she took a deep breath as suddenly the glass broke. Dean dropped to the ground and covered his ears, Rose closing her eyes and listening.

"_You are the key. We need to meet._" The voice said.

"_He doesn't understand._" Rose said out loud, and the high pitched noise ceased, Rose kneeling down and checking Dean. "You okay?"

"What the Hell was that?" Dean asked her.

Rose took a deep breath. "I need you to take your shirt off, Dean."

Dean raised an eyebrow. "The glass in this place was just completely blown out and you're hitting on me, Rosie?"

Rose rolled her eyes and pulled off Dean's shirt. "This is a mark—Castiel pulled you out of Hell and left this on your shoulder."

"What? Castiel? Rosie…can you please tell me what's going on?" Dean asked her as she handed his shirt back.

Rose nodded, and stood up when she blushed at his bare skin. Dean pulled his shirt back on over his head, and looked up at her. She took a deep breath and pushed her bangs aside and Dean knew she was trying to find the perfect words to say.

"Look…you were pulled out of Hell by an angel—I know, I know. You're still not entirely on board about this whole angel thing, but oh well you have to deal with it. Castiel is a fellow angel and he was the one who pulled you out. Why were you saved? You have to talk to Castiel about that. Right now, we have to get back to Bobby, check on Sam, and you need a serious shower." Rose told him plainly.

"Well…you've never lied to me before, Rosie." Dean said after a long silence between the two of them. "I have no reason not to trust you now."

****

It took two days to completely convince Dean of what had happened. He met with Castiel, and Bobby was starting to realize that something strange was going on. Rose and Norah didn't want to tell him yet, and Sam and Dean understood that better than they thought they would—Dean didn't want Sam to know he remembered Hell, and Sam didn't want Dean to know he was using his powers. To top it off, Rose didn't want Dean to know that she'd felt what he had done to that girl in Hell, so two weeks after Dean had been brought back, the four were more than happy to focus on a hunt.

"There's a girl in Ohio—she's been a witness to three vicious murders, but there are other witnesses with her that confirm that it wasn't her who killed the victims." Norah said in Sam and Dean's motel room. "So…I say we start with her."

"But don't you think that _everyone_ has started with her?" Rose asked. "I could just project into her and figure out if she's guilty or not."

"Yes, but all you'll know is if she's guilty or not, and you can only project when you're unconscious, Rosie—you're limited by your human body." Norah reminded her.

Dean sighed. "I'm a little lost…project?"

Rose looked at him. "Norah and I each have a special gift—I can project. It kind of means that I can uh…I can see out of their eyes—feel what they feel."

"Right." Dean replied. "Well how about we go and talk to her, and then we can all figure it out together."

"Good plan." Norah agreed, so the three dressed up and went to talk to Olivia Holland.

Norah thought that something was off about her, and Rose said she was thinking it was the work of scavenger demons, and Olivia was just controlling them. Dean said he thought they should research how to kill the demons a little more, but Sam and Norah wanted to find the demons and kill them before someone else died.

"Fine, then we just split up. No big deal." Rose said. "Dean and I will figure out how to kill these things for good and figure out Olivia's motive, and you two go figure out where they're hiding out."

"Rose and Dean alone, eh? Well don't have _too_ much fun." Norah told them, and Rose smacked her arm as she blushed.

"Just go." Rose smacked Norah's butt as she turned to leave and then turned to Dean. "Shall we go ahead and research?"

Dean nodded and then took a deep breath. "I take it you're still in love with me then?"

Rose scoffed. "Please Dean—the world doesn't revolve around you."

Dean nodded again, but had no idea that Rose was actually starting to talk herself out of loving Dean. Every time she seemed to close her eyes, she could see the smile on his face as he carved. Rose grabbed a few books and flipped through them as Norah got out of the passenger seat of the car, and looked at the warehouse.

"You think they're in there?" Norah asked Sam.

Sam nodded. "Where else would they be?"

Norah shrugged. "They could be in the sewers. In abandoned pipes under the city."

Sam laughed. "You stole that from some really bad movie."

"Maybe—I'm just saying…are you sure? And how are we going to kill them?" Norah asked. "We can't go in guns blazing without a plan."

"Beheading is always the surest bet, isn't it?" Sam asked her.

Norah nodded. "All right. Let's go."

Sam smiled at her, and they headed into the abandoned warehouse. There were four demons though, and while Norah took out two of them with her angelic powers, Sam got cut deep in his side when he beheaded one. The other one got away, but Norah was too busy freaking out about Sam. When she got him back to the motel, Dean and Rose had left a note saying they were talking to Olivia, and Norah made Sam sit on his motel bed.

"Why weren't you paying attention?" Norah asked him exasperatedly.

"I was—he just caught me off guard." Sam told her.

Norah scoffed. "Yeah that _sounds_ like you were paying attention. Arms up."

Sam lifted his arms up, cringing a little as his wound stung. Norah managed to get his shirt off, and grabbed some gauze and some rubbing alcohol.

"Oh don't be such a baby, Sammy." Norah said as Sam made a noise when the alcohol touched his wound. "If you had been paying attention, then maybe you wouldn't have gotten hurt. I mean what if it gets infected? You could get some kind of demonic, flesh eating bacteria and be eaten from the inside out!"

Sam chuckled a little as she babbled on about how he could have seriously injured himself, and he couldn't help but smile at her. She sat on her knees on the bed and mopped up his wound, Sam looking up into her eyes whenever she looked into his to make sure he was listening to her talk.

What he didn't have the guts to tell her was that he didn't mind the scolding as long as he could hear her talk. He'd been secretly in love with her for years now, and it was time to take a stand. Obviously subtlety wasn't his strong suit, and the way her hair bounced when she babbled as driving him insane. Especially since her soft, warm hands were touching his bare torso. Sam couldn't take it anymore, so in the middle of a sentence, Sam leaned his face up and kissed her.

Norah was caught off guard, but when Sam slid his fingers into her hair, Norah found herself responding. Sam's lips were soft and moist, and for some reason it felt good to have his lips moving against hers gently. She found herself resituating as they kissed each other, sitting on his lap, and she rested her body against his slowly, loving the reassuring feeling of his arm slipping around her waist to make sure she was securely on his lap.

_Why are you getting attached, Norah?_ She asked herself, but soon the thoughts were being pushed from her brain. _Sam has firm abs. Why did I never notice them before?_

"Oh, hello—I'm sorry to interrupt." Dean said, having walked into the bedroom at the worst moment. "Please continue—I'm not even here."

Dean popped back out of the bedroom just as quickly as he'd entered, and Norah and Sam looked at each other and smiled. They both laughed a little and when Sam stroked her hair, Norah felt torn. On the one hand she wanted to try with Sam since she was now aware that she had feelings for him but on the other hand…she really didn't want him to get so attached to him that it may someday jeopardize his life.

****

Rose played with her hair that night as Norah paced the motel room. She'd been pacing since she'd returned, and Rose had been doodling in a notebook. There was still one demon to catch, but no one seemed to be focusing on it. Sam had finally made his move and Norah had reciprocated, and Rose was trying to figure out where she stood now.

"Sweetie…why are you still pacing?" Rose asked Norah.

Norah sighed. "Because I can't do this to him!"

"Do _what_ to him? Love him? Why can't you love him? Why can't you make him happy?" Rose asked with a sigh.

"Because it's _love_, Rosie. It's…the four of us are already all weaknesses to each other. We would do absolutely _anything_ to protect each other. I really just don't want to put Sam in more danger than he's already in. Besides—we're angels. It's dirty." Norah added lamely.

Rose rolled her eyes. "Look, Norah—we're 'The Fallen', remember? We may be helpful, and we may have angelic powers…but we don't really work for heaven anymore. We have human bodies, and human wants and human needs—"

"—you love Dean and where is it getting you?" Norah cut in.

"Dean and I aren't you and Sammy, Norah. I mean sure you like to cut off your feelings sometimes, but…you're capable of loving him—I can feel it. Hell, Norah, _you_ can feel it. Just let him in. You have nothing to lose by letting him in." Rose said, stroking Norah's cheek. "He loves you and wants to be with you, and if Cas is right and the breaking of the seals has already started, then you have every right to fall in love and end it all with the person of your choice by your side."

Norah smiled sadly. "I want _you_ to be happy too, Rosie."

Rose shrugged. "It's not my path for now. Besides…Dean like just climbed his way out of a grave. I don't want to put the pressure on him anymore than I have to. I still don't even know if I can sit there and comfort him like I used to. He may have been cutting into that girl but I felt it, Norah—I felt the razor and I saw the pleasure in his eyes."

"Dean's trying to redeem himself—why can't you let him do it?" Norah asked. "Talk to him…be honest with him."

"Let him in?" Rose asked, and Norah sighed. "Yeah, I know I give good advice. Fine, all right? I'm going to try to ease Dean back into the fold of the living. Lord knows he's been through more than enough—especially in Hell."

"Why don't you try to talk to him about that?" Norah asked her. "Why don't you try and let him know that you're there for him and you understand?"

Rose shrugged. "Because I don't understand. I am here for him, and I know that he was hurting but…"

Norah nodded. "But you had such a high opinion of him and he broke?"

"I want to help to fix him, but I don't think I have the words. Every time I feel like I can talk to him about it, I see the sadness in his eyes and the only thing I can think of to say is, 'I love you' and I can't be telling him that." Rose admitted.

"Lilith is starting things off." Castiel said.

Rose and Norah both turned to him, Norah speaking first.

"So she's starting to break seals?" Norah sat down at the table in hers and Rose's motel room. "I assume she's starting off easy?"

"Yes…and I need you two to help to stop her—help to get Dean to realize how much is on his shoulders." Castiel explained.

Rose smiled sadly. "I can do that…I think it's my place to."


	6. Sometimes Squealing Gets You Kissage

"Where the Hell were you two?!" Dean asked angrily. "We had to fight ghosts of people we couldn't save on our own!"

"Take a chill pill, Dean—Rose and I had some angel business to take care of and we're back, and we have bad news." Norah said, taking a deep breath. "This plan of Lilith's? She's trying to break 66 of an infinite amount of seals, to raise Lucifer."

Dean looked at Norah blankly. "Whoa, whoa, whoa—excuse me? Lucifer…as in…the devil?"

Rose nodded. "Yes…as in the fallen angel that created Hell. He's real, Dean—he's real and Lilith is trying to bring him to Earth and we can't let that happen. We have to stop her from breaking the seals."

"Wow…I think we all need to take some deep breaths and maybe take some breaks." Sam said. "This is getting really deep, really fast."

"Girls…is there something you need to tell me?" Bobby asked, coming into the room.

"We might have forgotten to mention that Bobby was here." Sam said slowly.

Norah and Rose exchanged looks, and then with a look from Norah, Sam and Dean left the room and Rose motioned for Bobby to sit down. He did, and Norah and Rose each took one of Bobby's hands and when Rose kissed the one he was holding, Bobby got a look on his face.

"What exactly are you going to tell me?" Bobby asked slowly.

"We're angels, Daddy." Rose said softly, smiling at him. "We fell from grace and were born human—born to you and Mom."

Norah nodded as Bobby looked at them, stunned. "When Sam and I were 3, and Rosie was 5, Lucifer showed up and gave us our grace back. We had a choice to make—stay with you, or go back to life as angels. Obviously we chose you, and we grew up and we were straight-A students, and we helped you with everything."

"We love you, Daddy…but I guess it was time that you knew." Rose told him, getting up to sit next to him. "We love you so much."

"So much." Norah agreed, nodding and sitting on his other side. "We know this is a lot to take in, but—"

"—I can't do this right now." Bobby told them, getting up and heading for the door. "I'm sorry, girls."

Rose and Norah watched in sadness as Bobby left the motel room, and grasped each other's hands. They had known that Bobby wasn't going to take it well, and all of this angel stuff was hitting the boys all at once. They had to take the time to adjust, and Norah and Rose knew all too well that they had to give them the space to do just that.

Norah took a deep breath. "I can sense Demon Skank."

Rose nodded. "You should go and protect Sam from her."

Norah groaned. "This is so ridiculous! What the Hell is wrong with her? I told her that _I_ was going to train Sam—that _we_ were going to train Sam!"

"You are so jealous of her! I don't know why, either, Norah. I mean Sam _kissed_ you! _He_ kissed _you_! Have you even talked to him about it yet?" Rose asked her.

Norah shrugged. "There hasn't been a right moment."

Rose sighed. "You are unbelievable."

"Oh like you've talked to Dean." Norah said, crossing her arms over her chest and giving Rose a look.

"You're right…I'm a filthy hypocrite for not—hello boys." Rose told them brightly as they entered the room.

"Looks like we all have some chatting to do." Dean said, motioning his head. "Rose and me in mine and Sam's room—Sam and Norah? You guys vamoose to Rose and Norah's motel room."

Rose smiled awkwardly. "Actually…Norah and I bought a house so uh…we could all go there. It's a safe house, so no demons will hear anything we're saying."

****

Sam sat on the bed in the guest room in the house Norah was having him sleep in, and he watched as she paced. He smiled a little because he knew she paced when she was nervous, but frowned a little when he patted the bed and she shook her head.

"You kissed me, Sammy." Norah told him, looking at him finally.

Sam nodded. "Yeah…yeah I did."

"And I kissed you back." Norah said.

Sam chuckled. "Yeah…yeah you did."

"Don't do that!" Norah exclaimed.

"Don't do what?" Sam asked her with a little laugh.

"Don't chuckle or smile or laugh or anything—you're so damn attractive, and I didn't have these feelings for you until you went and kissed me. And your lips were so soft and wet, and you kiss so well and—" Norah stopped her ramble only because Sam had kissed her again. "—and you really need to stop doing that."

Sam stroked Norah's hair and shook his head, kissing her again. Norah decided to just give in, and wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled as he held her to him. Sam pulled away slowly and nuzzled Norah's nose with his own, kissing her swiftly.

Sam took a step back. "I love you, Norah."

Norah smiled a little. "And I _really_ like you, Sammy. There are these good, foreign feelings swimming around in my stomach, but you have to let me find love on my own."

"I'm willing to do that, Norah." Sam told her, taking her hands in his and smiling more as their fingers entwined. "I'm truly willing to do that."

Norah nodded at him, and then she wondered a little at how Dean's and Rose's conversation was going. Rose had sat on her bed and watched as Dean leaned on her dresser, neither of them aware of what to say, or how to say it. Dean was waiting for Rose to go first and she knew it, so she was formulating the perfect words.

"I bet Hell's easier for you to talk about than love." Rose said, and bit her lip when she realized that he wasn't taking too kindly to that joke of hers.

"I don't want to talk about Hell, Rosie." Dean told her. "I just…"

"You're mad enough at yourself for enjoying it that you want to try and forget it?" Rose asked him, and he nodded. "I understand that."

Dean scoffed. "Right—you _understand_ what Hell is like. You were in Heaven once Rosie—and when you weren't you were here."

Rose nodded. "I know what Hell's like Dean—I know what it's like to be carved into, but let's not talk about Hell…you don't want to."

"Why do you love me?" Dean asked her.

"Why don't you love me?" Rose retorted.

Dean sighed. "It's not about whether I do or not, Rosie—it's about the bonds that we make putting us all in danger. What do you think would happen if the demons found out not only that you were an angel, but that you were in love with me? You are a weakness to me, Rosie, and I'm a weakness to you."

Rose raised an eyebrow. _Did he just kind of tell me that he loved me?_

"I adore you, Rosie, I do—but right now is not the time to be forming deeper bonds with each other. Right now we need to focus on getting Bobby back and helping him to deal with finding out that his children were never really his." Dean explained.

Rose nodded, and got off of the bed, walking past Dean, but turning around and looking him in the eye. Dean looked down at her and swallowed a little, not wanting to admit that he'd missed her. He didn't want to admit that he'd thought about her. He didn't want to admit that as her lips neared his, he found himself actually wanting to kiss her.

"Sorry." Rose said though, pulling away before their lips made contact. "We should see how Sam and Norah's talk went."

"Did you have something you wanted to say?" Dean asked lamely as Rose started walking away from him down the hall.

Rose shrugged. "It wasn't important."

****

Rose and Sam had opted to go out and get food, so it was just Norah and Dean sitting in the house. Dean had let Sam go ahead and take the Impala, and then he'd sat in the kitchen thinking about it all. Rose took a deep breath as she sat in the passenger seat of the Impala, and Sam looked at her and then back at the road.

"So…I take it you and Dean chose to ignore all the feelings?" Sam asked.

Rose smiled a little. "Dean's…Dean thinks that if we let our feelings deepen, then we will be putting each other in more danger. He's right, too. I mean a war has started, and we all need to have our wits about us. Except that you and Norah love each other."

Sam shrugged. "Norah isn't sure she knows what love is yet."

Rose looked at Sam. "But she'll come around, Sammy. Norah just needs to open, and once she lets you all the way in…the two of you will be able to have each other when the world ends."

"Well aren't you positive?" Sam told her with a chuckle. "Look, Rosie—Dean just can't admit that he's attracted to you. He always has been, but you're like foreign territory…especially since now we know you're an angel."

"I'm a _fallen_ angel!" Rose exclaimed, and she and Sam laughed. "Anyways…it's better that Dean and I keep things completely professional."

Sam rolled his eyes as he parked in front of the diner, both of them ordering some food while Norah assessed Dean. He looked like he was upset, but she wasn't quite sure why.

"So…what exactly happened between you and Rosie?" Norah asked, sitting next to him at the island counter.

Dean sighed. "I'm not sure."

Norah nodded. "So basically…she tried to talk to you about Hell and you blew her off, and then came up with a lame excuse to not let her in? Sounds like a typical Rose and Dean chat to me."

Dean rolled his eyes at Norah. "It didn't go _exactly_ like that."

"Of course not." Norah agreed with him. "Just _mostly_ like that."

"Come off it, Norah." Dean said. "My reasons for not pursuing her were good reasons!"

"Dean…Rose felt Alastair's razor." Norah told him. "So your reasons _weren't_ good. Do you know what it must have been like for her to look into your eyes and feel you cut into that girl in Hell, Dean? She's been trying to talk herself out of loving you ever since then."

Dean was surprised. "She…she felt that?"

Norah just nodded because Rose and Sam had come in bearing food, and Rose had retreated to her room. Sam kissed Norah softly, and then they both set to eating as Dean went into Rose's room. Rose looked up in the middle of a large bite of sandwich, and raised an eyebrow.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Dean asked.

Rose stood up and swallowed the bite of sandwich. "What are you talking about, Dean?"

Dean stepped up to her and stroked her neck. She closed her eyes and smiled a little as Dean ran his fingers along the skin she had that was showing, and when Rose realized what was happening and opened her eyes, Dean looked like he was going to cry.

"Norah told you about when I projected into Hell, didn't she?" Rose asked, backing away from him. "Well I don't want your pity, Dean—that's why I didn't tell you."

"Rosie, I don't pity you—I'm ashamed you had to see me like that." Dean admitted. "I'm so sorry you had to feel everything I did to her."

"You let them break you." Rose said, closing her eyes for a second and then looking into his. "I can't believe you let them break you."

Dean suddenly realized that it was Rose's voice that had stuck with him through Hell. It was Rose's words that had haunted him with every slice he made in someone else. Rose was looking at him now with sadness in his eyes, and he wanted to make the sadness go away. He took a step towards her and she backed up, but when he took another step towards her, Rose stayed where she was, and let Dean kiss her passionately.

"I don't want your pity, Dean." Rose whispered.

Dean nodded. "I know, Rosie."

Rose nodded too, and let Dean kiss her again, smiling a little at how good it felt.


	7. Nothing Like Secrets

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**If you people know me at all, you know that angst is my forte and I love comedy.**

**So you may see some couples already forming.**

**Do you seriously think they're going to be together through every single chapter?**

**Prepare yourselves for angst!**

**Also, expect some language in this chapter as well as fluff.**

**ENJOY!**

****

"What are we doing…honestly?" Rose asked Dean as he tossed her shirt onto the floor and kissed him again, him pulling her bare torso to his.

Dean chuckled. "I think we both know just how I operate."

Rose laughed a little as she sat on the bed and then pulled Dean down on it with her. "You are going to have to remember that you have to see me everyday—I'm not a one-night stand, Dean Winchester."

"I know that, Rosie." Dean replied, and kissed her softly a little afraid at how much he enjoyed it.

Dean had never been one to get too attached to people—women especially—and he always attributed it to his job. If he got attached then he would hurt when he left, or if they died. It just wasn't the place to and so the more he kissed Rose and the more he liked it, the more he knew that he had to stop. This wasn't fair to her—he _knew_ how she felt about him, and he couldn't just lead her on like this. Rose felt him pull away though and shook her head, wishing she didn't know him as well as she did.

"Whoa, whoa—I'm perfect." Rose told him, bringing his forehead down against hers. "I've been waiting for this for years upon years…please don't pull back."

Dean nodded slowly, stroking her hair. "You sure you want this?"

Rose nodded. "Positive."

Dean kissed her softly, complying to whatever it was that she wanted, Sam finding himself coughing a little because he was pretty sure what was going on in the bedroom. Norah was chowing down on her sandwich and smiling at Sam as he smiled at her. Sam actually had no idea why he was feeling a little horny, but he was. He finally had Norah right where he'd always wanted her, and with the apocalypse coming, Sam felt like he had to make his time count. Besides, when she dropped some sandwich on her lap and laughed, Sam definitely wanted to take her right then and there.

"You suppose that you and I have some bonding we could do?" Sam asked Norah, nudging her shoulder with his.

Norah nodded. "Yeah—what do you want to talk about?"

Sam swallowed. "I wasn't really aiming for the whole talking thing, actually."

Norah's whole face flushed. "Are you referring to _sex_, Sammy?"

Sam found himself nodding a little, blushing too as Norah laughed awkwardly. She seemed flattered but embarrassed, and Sam wasn't sure what to expect from her now. Norah certainly hadn't been expecting that to come at all, but she knew what she had to say on the subject. In all of the darkness that they had to endure, and all the ripping apart of their little foursome slowly, sex was just not an option. She was already forming a bond with him that she wasn't really completely on board with as much as she seemed to like it, and so she came up with the first answer that she thought of.

"People only have sex when they're in love, Sammy—duh." She told him, rolling her eyes playfully.

Sam coughed. "Oh—right—you caught me. Good joke, huh?"

"Great joke." Norah told him, taking a large bite of sandwich so she wouldn't have to say anything else on the subject.

Sam was going to ask her whether or not she was virgin, but that was Dean's forte—asking embarrassing questions. Sam sighed because he really was a little in the mood to get him some sex, but he was respecting her space. He wanted her to be completely comfortable with him, and so he ate his sandwich and Dean rolled off of Rose and found himself scooping her up into his arms, holding her close. He'd just deflowered an angel—was that wrong? He'd already been to Hell, so he figured that even if it was, there was nothing worse that he could go through.

"I love you." Rose whispered to him.

"I know." Dean replied.

She smiled a little. "I know you know."

Dean knew how she felt about him, but he just couldn't find himself able to say it back to her. The only thing he could think about was trying to change the subject. What should he say to her? He knew he adored her and he wanted her to be happy, but he knew that in the long run he couldn't make her happy, so he couldn't simply keep stringing her along to sleep with her whenever he wanted to.

"Think there's pie around here?" Dean asked her.

She laughed. "We could go get some pie if you want to."

"I love pie." Dean told her.

"I know you do." Rose said, smiling at him.

Dean looked down at her. "I know you know I do."

"All these years with no sex was a complete mistake." Rose told Dean with a giggle, lazily running her fingers along his chest as she changed the subject again.

Dean smiled and kissed her damp forehead. "I'm glad it was as good for you as it was for me."

"Dean Winchester enjoyed it—that's a high compliment." Rose teased, Dean rolling his eyes and turning to her, pressing his lips to hers.

Rose welcomed Dean's pure sweetness and kissed him back, slipping her arms around his neck when he turned on his side and ran her fingers through his hair. She knew they'd have to get up and deal with the world eventually, but she'd finally gotten him—even if it wasn't an actual relationship. Rose was certain that even if Dean was never her boyfriend, he would never treat her the same way again—and he certainly wouldn't desert her. He'd been in her company for so long that she knew she meant something to him and he'd always protect her…and she'd always love him.

"I'm sorry." Dean whispered.

Rose shook her head. "Don't be…I asked for it."

"You love me." Dean replied, stroking her hair.

Rose nodded and kissed him swiftly. "Yes I do—and you don't have to love me back…I'm not asking you to."

Dean kissed her again, and then as he and Rose got up to get dressed, Sam tossing the garbage away and then kissing Norah before she could ask him the question she was going to ask him. He was madly in love with her, and even if she didn't feel the same way about him, he was going to wait for her to entertain the idea. Norah was caught off guard and smiled at him, pulling away and smacking his arm.

"We should get ready to sleep—we have some work to do." Norah informed him.

****

Rose and Norah both got up rather suddenly when they heard the motel door close. It had gotten to the point where Norah and Rose had been trying mostly to get Sam and Dean on track with what was happening and yet Ruby was seriously getting in their way. Norah hurried up and out of the motel before Rose could stop her, hopping into the passenger seat of the Impala, Sam sighing. He really didn't want Norah to have to be around Ruby when Ruby was Rose's worst enemy but still—Norah had always helped him since she knew he'd need his powers in the coming war.

"I hope you aren't going to see Rubes without me." Norah teased, even though she was incredibly upset that Sam was simply going to take off while everyone was sleeping.

Sam smiled at her. "You're always welcome to accompany me anywhere."

Norah nodded and pointed to the road, Sam pulling out as Rose watched them leave from the motel window. She sighed and turned to look at the bed, smiling a little at Castiel as he sat on Dean's bed with him while he slept. Then Rose noticed that Dean was having nightmares and she stepped closer to him, biting her lip—she hated that he had to relive Hell in his dreams so often. Castiel held up his hand though, and she sighed a little and nodded, Dean waking up, feeling the weight on the bed and knowing that it wasn't Rose—she was daintier.

"What were _you_ dreaming about?" Castiel asked Dean as he turned over to see who was invading, and it was only Castiel.

"What? Do you get your rocks off watching over people sleep?" Dean asked him.

Rose laughed. "No, that would be me."

Dean smiled at her. "So this is an angel thing? That's why you're here, Cas?"

"I have something to show you—you have to stop it." Castiel told him, putting his fingers to Dean's forehead and hurling him back in time to see what he needed to see.

Rose swallowed because now Dean was going to know what she and Norah knew about Mary Winchester—about how Mary had once been a hunter, and when faced with getting to bring John back to life, she had made a deal with the yellow-eyed demon, Azazel. The deal entitled him to drip demon's blood into Sam's mouth—something Sam already knew about but hadn't told Dean for fear of Dean thinking that it would turn him into a monster. Azazel had killed their grandparents and their parents, and Dean was about to learn why Sam had been turned into a psychic.

"I don't understand, Cas—is it time for Norah and I to…is it?" Rose asked him.

Castiel looked at her. "That would take you both away from them and right now I believe it is your place to make Dean understand his place in this coming war, Rose. If we cannot stop Lilith from breaking all of the seals, then Dean is the only one who will be able to defeat Lucifer and you promised you would ready him for that."

Rose nodded. "I know, Cas, I do…but eventually they are going to want us back up there helping them."

"When you and Norah are needed, you two will be the first to know." Castiel replied.

Rose nodded and Norah stepped out of the car as Ruby waited outside the warehouse for them and rolled her eyes. She had really not wanted to have to have the angel tag along—she was worried that eventually Norah would realize what else Sam was doing to get stronger…what else he had tried and she needed him to try again. Norah narrowed her eyes at Ruby when Sam wasn't looking and then flashed her a smile when Sam looked over to make sure she was still there on his side. Ruby decided to ignore that Norah was there and focused all of her attention on Sam, making the jealousy inside of Norah build.

"There's a demon in there to practice on—we may be able to save the man inside of him." Ruby explained.

Norah smiled. "Good—remember what I taught you, Sammy?"

Sam nodded. "Let's go and see him."

Ruby led Sam into the warehouse, Norah following behind them as she tried not to let Ruby get to her too much. She knew that Sam needed to be strong enough to defeat the demons that would be raised from Hell if the seals were broken. Still, sometimes she felt like she was aiding Sam the wrong way—sometimes she felt like she was leading Sam down a path he'd never be able to come back from. Norah looked up as she saw the man tied to the chair, and she knew that there was going to be some questioning about Lilith before exercising his powers. Sam wasn't strong enough to take Lilith on yet, but if they could figure out where she was, then they would be able to track her better.

_This is getting deep, Rosie._ Norah told her sister in her head.

Rose nodded. _I know, Norah…we need to buck up._

Norah swallowed. _I don't want to go back into the fold yet, Rosie—we can't leave them yet…not with all of these secrets between us all_.

_Agreed._ Rose replied and closed her eyes. _But we have to be ready to return when Cas says that we're needed back in Heaven._

Norah sighed and watched Sam approach the man, hoping that day would never come.


	8. VERY IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE****:**

_**Hey guys.**_

_**I have some bad news…**_

_**So last night my laptop died…and I haven't backed it up for two months.**_

_**What does that mean?**_

_**That means I have lost a whole lot.**_

_**That means I have no new updates and probably won't for a while.**_

_**I'm on my mother's computer right now and I don't know when I'm gonna get my laptop fixed or when I'm gonna get my documents back.**_

_**They think that since it's a driver/hardware problem they can fix it and recover my stuff.**_

_**We'll see.**_

_**Mom and I have fixing it on the highest priority—we're trying to get it done by Tuesday, but I don't know.**_

_**For those of you that don't know, I am going to Pennsylvania bright and early on the 22**__**nd**__**, and won't be back until the 28**__**th**__**.**_

_**However we also just got a new place and will be moving in there when I get back and I won't have Internet access until a week after that…or longer depending on how severe this laptop problem is.**_

_***makes a not happy face***_

_**I just wanted to let you guys know that it could be a while before I get anything updated at all and I'm kind of really messed up over it.**_

_**I seriously HATE losing documents.**_

_**I apologize that you guys have to wait forever again.**_

_**I love you all for your support of me.**_

**Kyla aka Pyro**


End file.
